1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information search system and an information search method for searching one or more pieces of search target information that satisfies a certain search condition from plural pieces of search target information, a program for making a computer function as the information search system of the present invention, and a program for making the computer execute the information search method of the present invention. The present disclosure also relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent application No. 2001-184281 (filed on Jun. 19, 2001), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a spread of the Internet over the recent years, various categories of information can be obtained via the Internet, and there are developed a variety of search engines for searching a desired item of information from the Internet or from a certain Web site. Further, there exist some of the search engines, wherein a result of the search is presented to a searcher in the form of a list in which pieces of information searched are sorted out in the order corresponding to a matching degree (numerical data showing, e.g., how frequently keywords appear) between a search condition and the searched information.
In the case of presenting the result of the search as the list, the user usually can find out the information necessary to the user himself or herself simply by referring to some pieces of information at the head of the list.
The matching degree calculated by the search engine is not, however, invariably coincident with a user's matching degree between the search condition and the searched information. Hence, practically, the information more suited to the user might exist at the end of the list presented. It is therefore required that if searching the information extremely important to the user by making use of the conventional search engine, the search condition be set comparatively broad and all pieces of information searched be examined in detail.
Such an examination requires a long period of time, and hence, if, for example, a house to be purchased is determined based on the information opened to the public on the Internet, it happens that the same house has already been sold just when making a decision of buying this house.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an information search system and an information search method enabling an information searcher to easily surely judge whether each piece of search target information searched is important to the searcher himself or herself.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a program for making a computer execute the information search method of the present invention, and a program for making the computer function as the information search system of the present invention.